


Глупый Мерлин

by Elly Emrys (ellyemrys)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyemrys/pseuds/Elly%20Emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С того самого раза, как Мерлин увидел наследного принца Камелота, он всегда ведёт себя как идиот в его присутствии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупый Мерлин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merlin es tonto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393443) by [Ta_Ma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma). 



В первый раз, когда Мерлин увидел Артура, он ужасно разозлился. И не столько потому, как Артур себя держал и что делал, сколько потому, что подумал, как Артур красив. Именно поэтому Мерлин и полез в драку: ему хотелось избавиться от этих мыслей, поэтому он и принялся оскорблять Артура, ещё не зная, кто он. Когда же Артур просветил его на этот счёт – в своей обычной напыщенной манере – Мерлин был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Тогда он думал, что никогда ещё так не попадал. 

А потом Мерлин спас Артуру жизнь. Повинуясь какому-то безотчётному импульсу, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что, каким бы невыносимым Артур ни был, такая красота не заслуживает того, чтобы умереть от рук какой-то сумасшедшей колдуньи. Именно тогда всё и завертелось: когда суровый король Утер – которого Мерлин немного побаивался – повелел Мерлину стать слугой Артура. В тот момент Мерлин даже хотел захлопать в ладоши, но подумал, что это было бы неуважением по отношению к Его величеству. 

А потом начался рыцарский турнир и его настоящие мучения: за каким дьяволом слуги должны одевать и раздевать своих сеньоров? Артур был большой мальчик и вполне мог одеваться сам, но нет – ему зачем-то требовалась помощь. И Мерлину, отчаянно пытавшемуся убедить себя в том, что высокомерие принца внушает ему отвращение, нисколько не помогало то, что приходилось постоянно дотрагиваться до Артура, помогая надевать доспехи или кольчугу. 

Как можно не замечать эти губы, так и зовущие поцеловать себя, если ты набрасываешь плащ на плечи их обладателю? Он почти себя выдал – потому что Артур говорил, не затыкаясь, пока одевался, и его тёплое дыхание опаляло лицо Мерлина. О Господи. 

Так что в том, что Мерлин сорвался, не было ничего удивительного. Но он всё равно захотел себя ударить, когда неожиданно обнаружил, что, вместо того чтобы расстёгивать плащ, всё-таки целует Артура в губы. Он тут же отодвинулся и плотно зажмурил глаза, ожидая смертельного удара. Но удара так и не последовало – ни смертельного, ни несмертельного. Вместо этого Артур ухватил его за грудки, притянул к себе и просунул в рот Мерлина язык – так бесстыдно и беззастенчиво, что Мерлину пришлось ухватиться за его кольчугу, чтобы не упасть. А потом так же резко отодвинул назад. 

– Это потому, что никто не может против меня устоять, – буркнул принц и быстро вышел из комнаты, оставив в конец ошеломлённого Мерлина в гордом одиночестве. 

Хорошо, что теперь он мог остыть и привести в порядок свои мысли. Потому что, каким бы избалованным и самодовольным Артур ни был, в последнем он был абсолютно прав.


End file.
